


Unploted Scene

by NandryWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandryWinchester/pseuds/NandryWinchester
Summary: Dean and Olivia head to a small town for a standard salt and burn case. When Olivia is injured Dean must care for her.





	Unploted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> My original character Olivia 'Liv' has been created for the purposes of my stories.
> 
> This story is intended to take place during Worldly Hunters, but I'm not sure yet where it belongs. I have posted it here as a one shot for now.

The drive to Hedley, Texas was uneventful. Olivia spent most of it making calls to the police station and hospital to arrange meetings for Dean and herself. Once they arrived, they stopped at a motel and grabbed a bite from the vending machines and dressed in fed suits for the investigation.

When Liv walked out of the motel bathroom in her high-waisted skirt, ruffled blouse and short blazer, Dean did a double take. Her heeled shoes and hemline above the knee accentuated just how long her legs were. Her hair in a smart, but messy bun and the glasses perched on her nose gave her a naughty librarian look that had Dean wishing they didn’t have work to do. Dean quickly shook his head before she noticed him staring and went back to concealing his gun at his back.

After talking to the victim, the police and the doctors, they had decided that they were looking at a basic spirit. Dean was having a blast with Liv. She was smart, quick witted, and fearless. She used her knowledge, skills and assets so effortlessly that Dean felt entranced. They headed back to the motel to do some research online. They grabbed food from a sub place on the way there. Once they had determined the spirit’s identity, they were ready to head out to the cemetery.

They waited until after dark, which at this time of year was after nine. In the meantime, they watched old action movies on the motel T.V. It was a simple salt and burn case. The cemetery was on the property of an estate that the victim had moved into less than a month before. The property was old and the grounds had not been cared for in many years. As a result the gravestones at the small family plot were broken and moss covered. It took a few minutes of scrapping moss and squinted eyes to determine the right grave and began to dig, but once they did, the spirit made her displeasure known.

Dean dug as fast as he could while Liv kept the spirit at bay. As Dean reached the coffin, the spirit desperately lashed out at Liv, sending a rocks, pieces of broken grave stones, shovels and an old rake all flying at her. She was very fast, and impressively dodged everything the ghost threw at her, but after jumping over a rock aimed at her ankle, she landed in a gopher hole and fell forwards. It was really bad luck that the headstone she hit was the only one still standing in the tiny graveyard. Liv lifted her head just long enough to see Dean throw the matches in the hole and as the flames rose, her sight went dark.

Everything was in slow motion as Dean saw Liv’s head hit the headstone. He dropped the book of matches and ran to her side, turning her over and seeing that she was out cold. The blood was already running down her temple, and the gash was probably going to need some stitches and maybe some ice, but he was sure she would be ok…he hoped. Dean picked up the unconscious woman and carried her to the Impala. He ran back to grab the shovels and threw them in the trunk. He raced back to the motel and snatched medical supplies from the trunk. Dean pulled Liv from the front seat of the car and moved hurriedly and determinedly to their room. He gently laid her on the first bed in the room and got to work. He sterilized and stitched the cut quickly and then gathered some clean cloths, some warm water to clean Liv’s face, and ice for the welt that was rising on her head.

Dean squeezed out a cloth and gently began to clean the blood from Liv’s face and hair. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until Liv stirred and he sighed. His left hand lightly moved her hair behind her ear as he waited for another response. When she lifted her hand to his where it stopped, he felt a rush of relief and he instinctively closed his eyes and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, his nose scarcely brushing alongside her cheek. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of soil that still sat on his skin from digging. As he felt the intake of her breath, Dean pulled back slightly to see that her eyes had opened and she was and focused on him. There was an emotion behind her eyes that he couldn’t quite place, but in that moment it felt like they sat staring into each other’s eyes for eternity. It scared Dean and he sat back up and turned to get the ice off the side table.

As he stared back at the beautiful brunette, he raised the ice to her injury. She sat up quickly grabbing his hand and the ice. Suddenly, with a wave of nausea and dizziness, her hand dropped, her eyes rolled and she began to fall towards the floor.

“Whoa, whoa” Dean said grabbing her shoulders. He pulled her close to his chest and she gripped the back of his shirt in one hand and rested her head under his chin with her hand on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her back and held her still until her breathing steadied and the dizziness seemed to have passed. He rested his lips on her hair, wanting to kiss her head, but feeling that might be too much, he turned his head to the side, his cheek pressed on top of her head and whispered, “You should rest.”

“Mmmhmm,” Liv mumbled against Dean’s chest, not wanting to move for fear that the nausea would return. When Liv’s hand relaxed its grip on his shirt, Dean realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. Dean gently laid her back against the pillow, removed her jacket, jeans and shoes and gently tucked her under the covers.

Satisfied that she was resting peacefully and that no further harm would befall her, Dean locked the motel door, showered, and crawled into bed to sleep. He turned towards the sleeping woman and closed his eyes. He knew he would be up in a couple hours to check on her anyway.

***

Dean pulled Baby into the garage turned off the engine. He took a minute to stretch his arms and rub his neck before turning to the woman asleep in his passenger seat. Liv had spent most of the drive drifting in and out of sleep. Dean made sure to fully wake her every 2-3 hours to monitor her concussion.

Dean took a minute to look at her, resting his arm on the back of the front seat. She seemed so serene and peaceful despite the bruised gash above her left eye. Dean regretted having to wake her for the sixth time since he stitched her wound the night before, but he knew it was necessary and Liv would likely be relieved to be delivered to her daughter. Dean sighed and finally reached to gently move her long chocolate locks behind her ear.

“Liv? We’re here.” He spoke softly as he gently placed his hand on her arm. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she fought against sleep, but within moments she was rising to sit up straight in the car and take in her surroundings.


End file.
